Extenuating Circumstances
by joyrid3
Summary: He tried to control himself...he tried to stop her...Now who could blame him? KakaSaku ONESHOT


**N/A:** This is my first try at KakaSaku, so I'll appreciate it if you tell me how I did!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kakashi TT

**Extenuating Circumstances**

Sakura was having bad day.

That was the nicest way to put it since she was currently emptying drink after drink in Konoha's local bar.

What lead to this was a turn of events no one would have expected.

The love of her life leaves Konoha to pursue his own path. Said love returns four years later and is welcomed back with open arms. Not that she was blaming them for welcoming him back when she was in the front row, screaming: "Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one and besides her stood her former very blonde best friend. Ino grew a lot these last few years...especially in the upper side of her body. No wonder she attracted his gaze. She also let her hair grow, even though she said she didn't want it long anymore. _Back-stabbing whore!_

Sakura emptied the fifth cup of sake, staring at it with red eyes.

"How did things get like this?" she asked the dumbstruck bartender.

"I...I...have no idea, but I think you shouldn't be drinking anymore miss..." he answered, trying to take the bottle away.

A _kunai_ appeared out of nowhere in our brave _kunoichi_'s hand as she glared at the bartender.

"H...help yourself, please!" he said quickly, unhanding the object of her desires.

_I hope all your precious Uchiha heirs will be girls! See if you can handle a whole bunch of bitchy, whiny, conceited little pigs._

Sakura sighed, helping herself to another cup as the bartender proceeded in taking away the empty bottle.

"Ah! Kakashi-_san_! Haven't seen you in a while!" he greeted as Sakura handed him the once-again empty cup.

_That name sounds familiar... _the pink haired _kunoichi _thought, burying her head in her palms.

"Sakura?" An equally familiar voice intruded in her world.

She raised her head to see the masked ninja known as Kakashi looking at her with a worried expression.

"Kakashi-_sensei_...what are you doing here? And why are you using _kage-bunshin_?" she asked, trying to focus on determining the real one from the three Kakashis she was seeing.

"Just how much did you give her?" he asked the bartender, ignoring his student.

"Two bottles..." he answered, "I didn't want to, but she threatened me!" he continued quickly at the sight of Kakashi's glare.

"Yeah...that's true...isn't it funny though?" Sakura said, suddenly bursting into laughs.

"You've had enough. I'm taking you home." Kakashi spoke, getting up.

"Home...where?" she asked in an amused tone, looking through him.

Kakashi paid the bartender and Sakura let out a small chuckle as he took her into his arms, carrying her out.

The cold air brushed against her skin and she let her head fall onto her _sensei_'s chest as tears started to pore out uncontrollably.

"Sakura..." he stopped and looked at her broken form.

"Why? Tell me why, Kakashi-_sensei_!" she managed to articulate between sobs.

"Why...what?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Why did Sasuke choose her? Why _her_?! All these years I waited for him...I hoped..." a violent wave of tears interrupted her and Kakashi's grip tightened.

_So that's what this is about..._

"You're troubled right now...I'll just take you home and..." he started.

"No!" she struggled out of his arms. "I don't want to go home now! Please, Kakashi-_sensei_..."

"All right...calm down." Kakashi said, feeling her relax a little.  
_I'll let her stay at my place for tonight, until she calms down...and sobers up, _he thought, carrying her away.

Sakura cuddled into the warmth of his arms. He wouldn't make her go home now...he promised. And Kakashi-sensei always keeps his promise...Except about the time, that is...

"You're not just saying that and then you're gonna be late, like always?" she asked, her eyes still red from the tears.

"Huh?"

"No...I mean, you say you're coming on time, but you're late and now you say you're not taking me home and..." a wave of hiccups interrupted her sentence.

Kakashi sighed.

"I may not be punctual, but I keep to my word. Relax."

That seemed to calm her down and she made no more comments along the way. As they reached his doorstep, he let her down gently in order to unlock the door.

_Bad idea._

As her feet touched the ground, Sakura's world started to spin. It didn't help much that her legs were refusing to support her, either. _Stupid legs._

A strong arm prevented her from inevitably collapsing to the ground and she strained her eyes to make out the blurry figure of her _sensei_.

"Come on...slowly...don't fall!"

Kakashi turned the lights on and Sakura closed her eyes with a yelp. _Who turned on the sun?_

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"At my place. You can sleep here tonight, until you...ahem..._get better_." Kakashi informed her.

It took a moment for her to understand the information, but afterwards she glanced throughout the room. _Pretty simple_, she thought. She summed up all the furniture she could see: bed, table, chair, wardrobe. Filled with masks probably.

Kakashi helped her sit on the bed and, even in her drunken state, she saw a glimpse of Sasuke's face in a picture. She stared, seeing her twelve-year old self standing between Naruto and Sasuke. She was so happy back then...the sudden urge to break the annoying thing came into her mind.

"Sakura." Kakashi's voice distracted her. She looked up at her _sensei_, questioningly. He was holding a T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"You can sleep in these...even if they're not your size."

Even as he said these words, she glanced at the picture.

_Why wasn't I good enough for you?_

She started to undress, distracted by her thoughts.

"I'll just...turn around. Tell me when you're ready." Kakashi said.

Sakura took her clothes off with rapid movements. Now, only in her bra and panties she wished there was a mirror around here.

_Honestly, what's wrong with me? Where am I flawed?_

"Kakashi-sensei..." she spoke and Kakashi turned around and froze for a second, after which made a move to turn around again.

"Don't!" her voice stopped him.

Kakashi tried his best to remain cool. His very drunk student was standing in front of him only in her undergarments. And she was stirring a visible reaction, that any man would have in front of a beautiful, half-naked woman.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked, her green eyes locking with his.

_No, I don't think you're attractive, you're my student for God's sake! My adorable, smart and skilled..._

His eyes trailed down her body before he could stop them. Her breasts weren't large, but they seemed round and firm...he wondered what they looked like without the bra.

_Stop it, Kakashi! Get a grip! _

Sakura interpreted his silence wrong. She smiled sadly and turned around to hide her tears.

"Of course you don't...I shouldn't have asked." she whispered to herself.

Kakashi was having a hard time controlling himself, but just as he managed to get a grip, she had turned around, revealing her perfect posterior to his guilty eyes.

_This had to stop. He would tell her to put her clothes back on right now and...What was that sound? Was she crying?  
_"Sakura. Look at me." she turned around, puzzled, tears still stinging her eyes.

"You're beautiful. You're perfect. If Sasuke turned someone like you down, it's his loss." he said, a serious expression on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. She approached him with slow steps and stopped right in front of him. He was much taller than she was, so she looked up at him.

"Do you really believe that? Or did you say it to make me feel better?"

Kakashi hesitated. He didn't know how to handle this, but truth the truth was the easiest way out.

"I believe everything I said. I believe that if you don't put your clothes on right now, I might forget that I'm your _sensei_ and you're my student. So please, get dressed."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. The way he said it...it was like he was having a hard time controlling himself...like he _wanted_ her...And maybe it was the alcohol, but he was looking extremely appealing right now.

She smirked.

Kakashi's visible eye widened. He looked puzzled.

Her fingers reached his chin and then went higher, to the tip of his mask.

"Sakura...what are you doing?"

"You know I've always wanted to see what's behind that mask of yours, Kakashi-_sensei_..." she replied with a grin.

Before she realized what was happening, his hands shot up, trapping her wrists.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing...We'll talk in the morning." he spoke

"I know what I'm doing!" she shot back, her chest rising and falling in the rhythm of her breathing.

"It's not me that you want." he told her calmly, still holding her wrists.

Sakura knew then that it _was_ him that she wanted...because he cared about her enough to restrain himself.

"Let me go, Kakashi-_sensei_."

He obliged and she took a step back.

"I'll get dressed if you show me what's under that mask." she winked at him.

Kakashi sighed. For the sake of sanity, he had to do it. His finger touched the tip of his mask and slowly pulled it down, under his chin.

Sakura stared.

"And your_sharingan_...reveal it."

Kakashi complied, defeated.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Either the alcohol was playing tricks on her, or this man was even handsomer than Sasuke. And he looked young too. She always imagined him to look a lot older.

"Your part of the deal...?" he asked.

Sakura removed her bra with a smirk.

"I lied."

Kakashi stayed rooted to the spot.

_Must. Maintain. Focus._

"Come on...you know you want to touch me." she said in playful tone, reaching for his hand.

Instead, his arm grabbed her and pulled her into him. She found it so strange...that he was looking at her with both eyes.

_To hell with control_, Kakashi thought, leaning in and tasting her lips.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, biting her lip sensually.

"Can I still call you_sensei_?"

He smirked, as his hands cupped her breasts:

"Please do."

**A/N:** That's it, you little pervs! You're going to have to imagine the rest! Just don't forget to review XD


End file.
